


Early Mornings

by Laputatiana



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, I think there might be swearing??, Kissing, Morning Routines, Nudity, i don't know what the hell is even going on., i wrote it on a whim and now my eyes are like stuck open or something., im so tired, some nice joshy-washy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laputatiana/pseuds/Laputatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the hell is Josh doing dating a morning person? Who knows? <br/>(It's super short. Just a tiny bit of fluff to send you onto your day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> WAKE JOSH UP  
> WAKE JOSH UP INSIDE  
> JOSH CAN'T WAKE UP  
> WAKE JOSH UP INSIDE  
> (SAVE JOSH)  
> CALL JOSH'S NAME   
> AND SAVE HIM FROM THE DARK

Even though you were a morning person, they were still a struggle. You’re bed was a bit too warm for comfort so you, and your boyfriend, were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Of course, the fact that said boyfriend was halfway on top of you and had his arms around your waist was no help to the heat either. But you couldn’t really resist Josh when he was all cuddly this way. His head rested on your chest still, but you can tell he’s awake. He’s trying to hard to fall back asleep, taking overly deep breaths and sighing and yawning. You run a hand through his hair and smile when he lets out a little hum of appreciation.   
“Josh...” you say.  
“Hmm.” he goes and you can feel the vibration through your rib cage. It’s the low morning hum that happens somewhere deep in his chest and you only get to hear it so often. Like a little treat for waking up with him and dealing with his stubborn sleepy habits.  
“I need to get up.”   
“No.” he groans.  
“I have to go to work and you have to go to class.”  
“Nooooooo. Don’t talk about such sad things.” he whines. But you can see his smile as he tries to hide it by turning more into you.  
“Josh.” You move the covers off of him and he smiles.  
“Won’t work this morning, too hot, good riddance.” he whispers. You try your best to scoot to the edge of the bed with his vice like grip around your waist. He ends up being dragged behind you as you sit at the edge, basking in the sunlight that streams through the window. 

When you look back his arm muscles are straining to keep you near him and he is mouthing up your back, whispering little promises of what he’d do if you’d just get back in bed. You stroke your hand up and down his spine before making the effort to stand up.

It was one hell of a fight. Him using just body weight and arm strength as you use leg muscles. You try to grab his arms to pull just a bit and loosen his grip, but your hands keep slipping and you give up to just try a bit harder. Finally you manage to stumble out of his grip and nearly hit a wall from how hard you pulled. You step over to the closet, and Josh snickers.  
“Love the view.” He calls.  
“Knew you would.” you reply. You pull on some underwear and enjoy the cold jeans that usually hang over an oddly placed vent in the closet. After brushing your teeth, you finally put on a shirt. 

On the third button to the top, you hear a thump behind you and turn around to see Josh laying on the wooden floor on his back. “Oh for the love of god. Stop being dramatic.” You walk over hold out your hand to help him up but he has his eyes closed.   
“It’s so cold, feels nice. Come on.” He grabs your hand and pulls you on top of him, you land ungracefully on his stomach.   
“Josh!” you exclaim, punching his shoulder. He starts kissing your neck, and he wraps his arms around you so your hands are stuck to your side and you can’t move.  
“Just stay home, call in sick, I’ll skip class come on.” While it was sorta working, it wasn’t the first time you would’ve done it that month. That day you surely found a way to entertain yourself in between the movies and banter, but you needed to go to work.   
“Besides.” you say, trying to convince yourself just as much as the stubborn man holding your arms to your side. “It’s actually pretty hot down here.” you struggle a bit, and Josh laughs.  
“I could make it cold for you.” he flips you over so he’s over you with his hands on either side of your head and the floor does feel pretty nice against your back. He starts unbuttoning your shirt, his mouth following his trail. “Or I could make it hotter.” he smirks.  
“No. No. Stop.” you say, putting your arms out and keeping him away from seducing you into skipping work again. You manage to pull yourself out from under him, and then kneel over him as he’s on his stomach on the floor. For a moment, you give in, kissing his back and tracing along his shoulder blades, but you pinch his shoulder and stand up. “Put some clothes on, silly.”

“Wait wait!” He says as you’re exiting the bedroom, “Just one good bye kiss!” as weak as you are, you walk back over and stand above him.  
“You promise you won’t pull me down?”  
“Yes.” He says. He’s like a child who will do anything to get what he wants, you wouldn’t put it past him to throw a bit of a tantrum if you didn’t. You kneel over him and trace his jaw with your fingers before taking his cheeks in your hands and pressing your lips to his.  
“Pinky promise to take your meds?” You request, muttering against his mouth.  
“Yes.” He locks his pinky with yours, then goes back to your waist.  
“Lock the door and turn out the lights when you leave.”   
“Yes. I know. I know.” he laughs. You don’t move away just yet, and whisper  
“I love you.” against his lips.  
“I love you too.” he assures. The words burn through your chest making you feel even warmer. Those words are your bread and butter, your ocean, your air.

**Author's Note:**

> If that wasn't too cheesy for ya, I also put these on tumblr @nowenteringtrash
> 
> BID HIS BLOOD TO RUN  
> (JOSH CAN'T WAKE UP)  
> BEFORE HE COMES UNDONE  
> (SAVE JOSH)  
> SAVE HIM FROM THE NOTHING HE'S BECOME!


End file.
